


That Night

by Jianshii



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianshii/pseuds/Jianshii
Summary: You and John get a little too drunk and frisky.





	That Night

You moan quietly as wet kisses cover your neck. He gropes you friskily, as though he can't decide where he wants to hold and squeeze you as he attacks your exposed neck and shoulders.  
You're trying to remember how you got into this situation, in bed with John Marston in a hotel room. You remembered going to the saloon with the poor guy because he'd been feeling down for a while after Abigail had taken little Jack and left, saying she wanted her child to live a good and honest life. No one blamed her, because everyone knew living with a gaggle of outlaws was no life for a little kid. John stayed behind, for reasons no one knew. He had just a little too much to drink and put a hand on your thigh, whispered sexily in your ear, and next thing you knew you were in bed with him. Some part of you felt like John was only doing this to get Abigail off his mind, but you were too intoxicated to care. You moan again as he bites down on you.  
"You like it when I bite you, (Y/N)?" He groans into your neck; his hot breath on your skin enticed you. You mewl as he licks at the spot he bit on, giving him his answer.  
"Why don't you tell me just how much you want me?" He whispers to you, and you can feel your lower regions quiver with excitement.  
"John, p-please fuck me..." You mumble, feeling embarrassed. You have to stifle your sounds of pleasure as he pinches your nipple. You can't remember when you both took your clothes off. You could only think of John.  
"What was that?" He asks as he fondles you almost expertly. You feel like you're melting in his hands.  
"Please fuck me! I want your dick inside of me so badly!" You moan out, gazing into his lustful eyes with a passionate look of your own. You feel a finger enter you, and your legs tense up.  
"Good girl." He groans into your ear, giving it a playful nip. He pumps the finger in and out, you bringing a hand to your mouth to keep the noise down. One finger becomes two, and you can already feel the climax coming.  
"J-John, oh, yes!" You whimper, the other hand gripping the bedsheets. Just before you could go over the edge, he pulls out, leaving you whining and squirming. He sucks his fingers and finishes with a 'pop', grinning wolfishly at you.  
"Not yet." He begins to suck and bite your breasts, and you grip his hair which makes him growl.  
"Pull harder..." you hear him whisper, and you comply, happy to know you've discovered one of his kinks. Or maybe two, he seems to take joy in being dominant. The more he kisses your body, the more you lose yourself, becoming a moaning and desperate mess.  
"John, I love you..." you moan uncontrollably as he's peppering kisses up and down your stomach. He visibly tenses and looks up at you, and you feel your face drain from color. His eyes are storming with emotions, and his features transform into surprise, and then intense, and then you think sorrow. Regret hits you like a brick as you realize you probably ruined the moment. You look away in shame.   
"Is that true, (Y/N)?" Hearing your name you perk back up and face him shyly. His eyes soften, and you blush from his loving gaze. You give a slow but firm nod, deciding it was now or never to confess your once unrequited feelings. He brings a hand to caress your cheek and kisses you softly. It feels like heaven. Are men's lips always this soft and right-feeling? You smile into the kiss as your heart is thrumming with delight.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that..." He mumbles as he pulls away.  
"I love you too." He whispers, and you pull him back in to kiss him. He immediately wins over you and his tongue explores your mouth. You teasingly pull his hair again and he groans.  
"Don't tease me or you'll be punished little girl." His voice is gruff and low, and it feels like a waterfall in your lower region. You pull his hair again, a little harder this time. He chuckles.  
"You asked for this." And he proceeds to pick up your body--you squeal--and lay you on your stomach. He runs a large, calloused hand from the nape of your neck to your bum. It makes you shiver. A sharp slap to your ass makes you release a noise of a half yelp and half moan.  
"You like being spanked, don't you?" He asks you as he spanks you again. You arch your back to raise your butt higher.  
"Only by you." You reply cheekily, earning a harder slap. You moan loudly.  
"Look at you, soaking wet just from a few smacks. You want to be fucked that badly?" He asks as he flips you back over and spreads your legs. You look down and notice just how sprung and big he is. You unconsciously lick your lips and he huffs out a laugh.  
"I'll take that as a yes." And he presses his tip against your entrance.  
"Are you ready?" He asks with whole-hearted concern, and he looks into your eyes with nervousness and love, and you feel like you've fallen in love with this man all over again.  
"Yes." And he inserts himself into you, stretching every part until he's fully inside.  
"God, you're so tight baby..." He moans, rubbing little circles on your hips.  
"I'm going to start moving, okay?" You nod, and he pulls out until only his tip is inside, and slams himself back inside. You moan loudly. He takes to fucking you rough and slow at first. You're loving each and every thrust, each one sending a wave of pleasure throughout your body. It feels like it's overwhelming your senses, and all you can think about and feel is John's dick and how good he's making you feel.  
"Fuck, John, I'm gonna cum!" You whine as he relentlessly thrusts harder.  
"You can't cum until you beg." He pants, slowing down to an almost stop. You arch your back and try to move yourself to get him to fuck you again.  
"Please, fuck me hard until I come, daddy!" You exclaim, the pet name 'daddy' coming out almost naturally. But apparently it was the right thing to say, because his eyes becoming swirling pools of lust at the word. He grabs your wrists and pins them over your head. You gulp.  
"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk." He growls into your ear. He picks up his pace, at an almost inhuman speed, thrusting even harder now. You scream out his name.  
"Call me daddy." He whispers breathlessly, and you obey, each begging sentence starting and ending with 'daddy'.  
He takes to holding your hands, intertwining your fingers as he pushes himself as deep as he can inside you.  
"I'm gonna cum, (Y/N)!" He moans, and you can feel something in your stomach about to burst.  
"John!" You moan out. He groans loudly as his thrusts come to a stop, and he hurriedly pulls out of you and cums all over your stomach. You silently thank him for being wise and not cumming inside. You'd hate to repeat history. He collapses beside you, one of his hands still holding yours. The other one holds your face again, and he stares into your eyes. You feel a little self conscious, being sweaty and panting hard.  
"You're beautiful." He says suddenly, and you blush.  
"And you're amazing in bed." You reply, and he snorts.   
"Just sleep, (Y/N)." He pulls you in, wrapping his arms around you. You snuggle into him.  
"I love you, John."  
"I love you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
